unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
ShameYear
ShameYear is the 1st Pokemon movie of the ShameYear series. It depicts the dumb murderer commiting suicide in front of Pikachu, followed by it taking revenge by doing some things. Story Prologue Ash was found to have harrassed Nurse Joy and several female gym leaders. He later got into trial and did not want to survive it, so he bought a gun and that's how it all begun... Commiting Suicide The scenario is set in March 2009, and Ash is dying after he shot himself with a gun. It piereced his heart and his last words were "I HATE YOU FREAKIN'!". He was in front of Pikachu, whom just visited the spotlight. Pikachu thought that someone had killed him and he was telling the killer those words, so it decided to avenge him by killing everyone as it thinks they were suspects. Nuclear Bomb Purchase He went to Iraq and bought a full load of nuclear bombs, as well as North Korea and Maggot Land. These were combined to form Binary Fission + Nuclear Acid, which could kill all you heartless souls. Nuclear Bomb Setup Along with it's fellow teammates, they planted the nuclear bomb at the every city, as they splited it into many pieces. They placed these bombs in suitcases, which were used as "money prizes" for auctions around the world. Nevertheless, no one will figure the scary plot. BOOM! (Part 1) All the bombs were in action. Their countdown will start after a button is released. They do not start altogether, but one by one. One by one. Yes. They spread through, the time between the first bomb detonating and the second one is the same for the rest of the middle-sectiones too. IT is 1 minute. And yes, the first bomb's countdown is 1 minute. Ele Air Flight 242, from Non Town, Maggot Land to Wake Up City was a victim. 2 hours on the turmac (runway), it exploded and the planes there, which at Non Town Regional not manyh, were: *Air Cheeseburger Flight 767, a B747 headed for Auckland. It was behind the victim. *Nuisance Airways Flight 3042, an A330 headed for Iraq. On the turmac. *Peronoid Airlines Flight 781/782, a Big-Boom 350 headed for Pistu,Fuckland. On the turmac. *Fickershimcker Airways Flight 8091, a B737 headed Ernie City, Fuckland. It was at the construction hangar beside the airport. The nuclear bomb instantly destroyed the plane. *Ele Air Regional Flights: **Ele Air Flight 93, an A319 headed for Stinkachu Forest so it could blow up. **Ele Air Flight 785, an A321 headed for Iraq and again for Auckland and the Cheese City at Council Fourtooth. It was at Gate 2. **Ele Air Flight 1091, a B737-800 supposed to be it's last flight and it is, but unexpected. As it took off, the vibrations from the explosion caused the plane to break it's heading and the plane was crashing into nothing. There were 150 passengers onboard. All the other parts Well, it got bombed. Everything. HAHA! Epilogue Pikachu committed suicide before the bomb could reach it. THe last scenes show it meeting Ash and Ash telling it how he hated it. Pikachu later killed Ash again. How ridiculous. See Also *ShameYear (series) Category:Movies